The Nightmare's of Bowser's Castle
by FireCloud39000
Summary: The koopalings throw a halloween party and invites everyone,but strange things happen when lemmy and kortez(belongs to Kortez koopa)start having nightmares, Nightmare and hunter unleash a enchatment making everyones fear's and enemy's enter the castle, then theparty really starts inspired by kaimii's halloween horror party fanfic (cancelled)


**hey guys i has a new story so ENJOY!**

**(nightmare in the nightmare and horrors of bowser castle mixed)**

**(warning:40 characters and 14 OC's in this fanfic)**

**(note:i was forced by a schoolmate to make wendy have hair and a less sort temper...she OOC)**

**(note2:i mest up and asked tiana koopa and christina's OC's join,tia and ivy was both iggys girlfrieneds and i DO NOT like that idea...so tia will be just a friend)**

**(note3:ivy, kortez and some other Oc's will slitly will be OOC)**

**THE NIGHTMARE'S OF BOWSER'S CASTLE**

**(MAIN CHARACTERS:LEMMY KOOPA AND KORTEZ(KORTEZ KOOPA)who is slitly OOC**

_Kortez walked down a hallway,she did not know where she was but all she knew that it was dark...the darkness was very erie and creepy,but kortez didnt look passed a corner when she heard a growl "what the?" she looked to her left "__**Are you scared?"**__ kortez didnt know what the voice was but it surprisingly creeped her out "scared? HAH i aint scared NOTHING" kortez said "__**are you sure?" **__his voice started to mix with mocking children and his "n-no! i can kick your ass whenever!" Kortez yelled slitly creeped figure didnt move,till it zipped towereds kortez swiping nocking her to a wall "what the HELL" Kortez shreiked,He ran full speed and constintly swipeding at her,about 5 min kortez layed on the ground bleeding and shaking "w-who are you?" __**"me?" **__he walked towereds her,he looked like a human but red eyes,sharp claws "__**im your nightmare..."**_

Kortez jumped awake confused and creeped out,she grabed her sun glasses and open her door,castle bleck was quet and dark,she ran down stairs to the kitchen aria and looked at the clock

_6:50_

everyone will be getting up soon,today was the day that everyone was going to bowser's hallowen party,she knew bowser hated mario and her friends,but she heard that they where forced to be invited by peach "kortez?" She turned around(fangirls are going to go crazy XD)and saw Mr.L standing there with a smug smile "your up early" Kortez growled "shut up before i kick your ass!" She yelled "whoa your fisty when your sleepy" Mr.l laghed "whats been going on,your been acting strange latly" "i dont want to talk about it..." she growled "aw come on" A knife got stuck in a wall right next to L's head "i sayed:i,dont,want,to,talk,about,it!" She said shaking "just tell me,or ill go get nastasia to pull it out" Kortez refused

"Ok Kortez,just tell us whats the deul,we've seen you like this but not freaking out like that" nastasia said "i-ts nothing,i swear!" "i didnt want to do this(literly)" nastasia clowsed her eyes and tryed to look in her past dreams,she her last one and got canserened "we need to find sky"

"sooo,let me get this strait,your here because of kortez's strange behaivor? dont she always act like that?" Sky asked,he was a bluish yoshi "yeah but...she been attacked by nightmare" "about what?" "SKY! i think NIGHTMARE is haunting her!"

**(A/N if you dont understand he asked about what because he thought she ment normal nightmares)**

Lemmy tossed and turned in his bed "_**ill always be watching...there's no escape...i am your fear"**_ lemmy jumped strait up in his bed,tears were running down his cheeks,"why,why do i have to have nightmare's" lemmy sobed, All he can remember are the horrible gory moments that happened. He then heard larry call his name "_get down here! we need help with these pumpkins!"_ "IM COMING" Lemmy jumped off his bed and grabbed his ring,it had a small dome with a fire aspect simbal in it, his mom gave it to him before she... down the stairs,he saw voilent(**kookylover98)**and ludwig placing the drinks and snacks,larry and iggy was setting decorations,wendy and tye(**sweetbuttersticks(text message))**setting the music up,tye was bieng the DJ since he was a skilled mixer "LEMMY!" he looked over towereds iggy and larry "come over here and help me with this dark lighting,dads orders" larry said "uuuhh sure,just let me get my ball" lemmy said and diped upstairs."Hey iggy,whats up with lemmy,he's been acting...less excited" larry ask "hmm i dont know,all i know that he's always up at night" thats when lemmy walked down with his ball..carrying it "lemmy,why arnt you riding your ball?" lemmy looked at larry "just dont feel like it..." he said "let me set the light". Lemmy jumped on top of the ball bouncing upwards placing the light down on the stick,or whatever,"lemmy whats going on? you arnt excited,you always up at night,and you wont talk to anybody! you didnt even seem glad that wendy got some hair again!" iggy said "look guys,im not in the mood,ive been having trouble sleeping so just dont ask" lemmy growled and walked off "we need to see whats up" larry said

8:00

"OMG IM SO EXCITED" bombette shreiked,bombette,kooper,vivian and parakarry were walking to the front door of bowser's castle "im still not sure why bowser invited ALL of us" kooper said "i heard peach forced him to" vivian said "wow,that explaines alot" parakarry said sarcastily "parry shut up! atleast we arnt here to get our ass fryed!" kooper knocked on the front door of the castle,wendy opened the door,she looked different,she had brown hair that went down to her shoulders and her lips shunk 10% "whoah wendy..you look...different" vivian said surprised "yeah,my hair grew back and my lips are like this from purberty...i think? well im 17 now so yeah" wendy explained (**wendy's baldness and big ass lips was when she was 14)**"can we come in?" bombette ask "sure!" wendy let everbody were orange and black colors were flashing every where,Tye was running the music,he was a koopa almost like a koopaling exept he had a blue shell,and wore a black shirt and pants,and about everyone they knew was there,mario,luigi,all 3 princess,count blecks "servents" (**A/N if you know a better name review it please)**were there and yoshi,hell nearly everyone

lemmy was near the punch bowl, he was drinking some cherry pepsi (didnt know they could serve it XD) "why did i have to have these dreams at this time...i wouldve been excited and problubly dubsteped with everyone " Lemmy sighned "no one can suffer the same torture im in..." "yes they can" Lemmy jumped and looked next to him,he saw a koopa with sunglasses,purple and black clothes and she looked like one of the bowser koopas(or koopalings) "ive been suffering nightmare's like you" she said "you look familier?" lemmy said "im kortez,im one of count blecks servents" kortez said "what kind of nightmare's strick you?" "they were about...some kid named nightmare" Lemmy eyes widen "me too! do you know who nightmare is?" Lemmy asked "uhhh yeah,he suposed to be some demn(real name)that haunts people dreams,then he killes them in real life" kortez voice cracked "whoa,i dont remember hearing sound like that! you...you were brave and never was scared or get sad back then...now you sound like a cowered!" kortez got mad "yeah! ive never you seen you be anything but a fking cowered! your just a wimp that rides on a ball all day!" kortez yelled, lemmy looked down hurt "your right, all i been was a cowered...there's no point for me to be here" lemmy said walking upstairs.

Zero(Kima) and Zack**(me and zackovics OC's**) was hangin out by the snack bar talking "you mean you and spike blew up half the crystal corruption(hope i got the name right)during a battle!" kima/zero said amazed "yeah, we had some explosives we found" zack said smiling, kima(thats her name for now on)giggled slitly, Zack chuckled "your cute when you gigle" zack said, kima blushed at the comment, but at the same time something feelt wrong, kima felt like someone or _something _was coming.

mental hospital,8:45 pm

Hunter(**me)**stood by a corner at the front door of the hospital, he wanted revenge on everyone, even the _innacent. _ Hunter morphed into his sherpant form and zipped inside, a yoshi sercurity gaurd saw him "hey HEY nobody is allowed at-GAAHHH" Hunter had stabbed him with his claws. Hunter smiled at the gaurd "i come wenever i want" He ran towereds the front desk, He shaped shifted into a yellowish yoshi "hey,do you now where the room of nightmare is?" he asked "OH yeah,he's in room 238" Hunter zipped down the hall shifting back to a sherpant.

He made it to room 238 in no time flat "hey,your nightmare right?" hunter got puonced with 3 claws by his neck "yeah,who are you?" nightmare(**me)** siad "im hunter bleck koopa, ive been searching for you" hunter said smiling "what do you want? cant you see im haunting peoples dreams!" Nightmare rasped "THATS what i need, but i need you to help me doing my enchantment" hunter said smiling evily "im listening..."

Iggy and ivy(**christinawakenski02)**was by the the punch bowl getting some drinks and talking "wow, this punch is AWESOME" ivy shreiked "told you i can make punch" iggy said taking a sip "hey ivy, back then, why did you always want to kill me?"(i wonder that myself XD) "well uhhhh...i dont really nkow just crazy i guess" ivy said "whats been going on with lemmy?" "i dont know" in the front of the castle Nightmare and Hunter read the enchatment "All i know is" Hunter finished the enchantment "He's been having gory nightmares" About that second lightning flashed outside making the music stop and everyone jump "what the hll was that?" spike asked "i do not know" koops said

Lemmy opened his eyes at the same moment as the lightning flashed "wh-what the heck happened?" then the lights started to flicker "w-what the!?" _**i can see you **_"who?" _**i want your soul "**_WHO ARE YOU!"_** go to sleep **_Lemmy backed up to his bedroom door _**im here **_**"**whoever you are IM NOT TAKING CHANCES TO FIGHT!" He burst threw the door only to be stoped face to face with Nightmare "w-what?" Nightmare smiled at his fear "scared yet?" Lemmy's body was shaking "w-why are you here?" "TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" thats when he teleported

Kortez ran up to mimi and demintio "okay,what did you two do?" Kortez growled "us!? we didnt do anything!" they both yelled "sure like someone casted a spell and ca-" "K-Kortez" "what?" mimi pointed behind her,Kortezed turned around and saw nightmare standing there smiling with mario's dead body in hand "Hello" His twisted smile nearly made her want to scream, which was very rare "b-but i thought you where a myth" Kortez said "HAH only in your-GAH!" a ice arrow struck him in the back making him fall, they saw kaira telling them to come on. Kortez and demintio ran towereds the room kaira was, kortez and dim made in, till Mimi fell on the ground "DAHH HELP ME!" mimi shreiked, Nightmare had cought her leg. Kortez tryed to help but He draged mimi out "OOHHH NNOOOOOO!" demintio slamed the door shut "WHAT THE H3LL WAS THAT FOR!" Kortez shreiked in anger "we arnt going out ther with him there" dementio said "i dont c-care who's out there IM N-NOT L-LETTING HER D-DIE" kortez shreiked with the mixturs of sobeds "K-Kortez?, are you Ok" Kaira asked

"we got to get out of here!" ivy shreiked,Tye, wendy, luigi, Mowz and koopie was the front door trying to brake it open "frick IT WONT BUDGE" Tye said, Mowz noticed a dark figure ran by "G-guys i think someone's here with us besides our friends" mowz said "hello, anyone there?" luigi called "wendy you got your cell phone with you?" "yeah" "then call the cops to get us out" Wendy dialed the number, the moment it started ringing a arrow struck it braking it in two "well...there goes our chance" she said. They all heard a growl behind them and turned around, they saw a black wherewolf looking beast standing it frount of them, mowz backed behind Tye "which one of you want to die first?" It asked "how about you go and jump off a building" Ivy said. The beast jumped at ivy nearly tearing her to shreds "AAAAHHHHH HELP MEEEE" she shreiked, Luigi jumped on top of it nocking it off of ivy "holy crap LUIGI!" Mowz shreiked "GO ON, ILL HOLD HIM OFF" Luigi said. Everyone ran towereds the neaby kitchin _**"atlest ill see my brother again"**_ was his last words till it ripped his chest open.

**i know this seemed alittle rushed but i did all i could,i got sick, i had 4 test in one week, my sisters b-day, and the chicago mesuam...so i hoped you enjoyed the first chapter because its going to get gory soon,**

**where are the others at? youll find out soon and words are missing since it wouldnt save**

**Epic out**


End file.
